In recent years, cameras, and more particularly, digital cameras have become more and more widely used. A typical digital camera is equipped with a shutter, a silver halide film or an image sensor such as a charge coupled devices (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, which is exposed automatically at a predetermined shutter speed.
In some case, where a photographer wants to take photo of an object moving at high speed, the shutter speed of the camera needs to be quite high, since otherwise the film or image sensor will become over-exposed, which can lead to an unclear picture.
A conventional camera adopts a mechanical shutter, which uses a relatively complex arrangement of spring, cam and gear to control the speed of the shutter. However, the shutter speed of the camera is limited because it takes some time for the gear to drive the cam.
Therefore, a shutter for a camera with high shutter speed with a simple configuration is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.